Aphrodite's Promise
by C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS
Summary: The Final battle is here. But what happens after everything is said and done? Percabeth. A little humor having to do with Chiron but mainly romance. Don't like Percabeth, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is my attempt at a Pecabeth story and it might have a few spoilers I'm not sure but I have read all the books. Well this takes place about a week after Percy's 16****th**** b-day. (** So at first I ran out of ideas for this story, starting it in social studies class at the end of the year and now a month and a half later am finally going back to it)** Well on with the disclaimer!**

_**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (otherwise Percy&Annabeth would've been together by now!)**_

**Now I bring you…. Aphrodite's Promise!**

Percy stands in front of Kronos, Annabeth stands next to him looking upset and a bit worried. Percy slowly turns towards her and takes something out of his pocket. It's a small silver chain with an even smaller clear bottle hanging on it. He hands it to Annabeth. "What is it?"

"Unique ocean water. **(a/n: I don't know where I got this from, just go with me.) **It will heal your most serious injuries. It will heal you and only you. If anyone else uses it, it will only make their injuries worse."

"Why are you giving this to me?"

Percy is now facing Kronos, but answers her, "I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my best friend and mean more to me then you know. Now go, it doesn't look like he's going to wait much longer and you need to help the others."

Annabeth starts running and Percy turns his head towards her slightly and whispers, "I don't really want you to leave me." and then turns back towards Kronos.

"Let's just get this over with." "Hn. Yes."

**(a/n: I am horribly bad at action/fighting scenes so lets skip to the end.)**

* * *

Percy is leaning against a tree after defeating, but not killing, Kronos. Hades came to "collect" him and dump him back in Tartures **(a/n: spelling?). **He looks around only seeing mayhem, destruction, and death. _'Death. I need to find Annabeth!' _Percy jumps up, despite his injuries, and runs around looking for Annabeth. Finally he spots a flash of silver/blonde hair, runs towards the girl and turns her around saying, "Annabeth!"

"Ummm…no…"

"Shizlets. **(a/n: HaHa my friend made up that word cuz we're not aloud to swear. I think it's funny.) **Sorry you must be her sister. Do you know where she is?"

"Mmhmm. I think. The last time I saw her she ran into the forest chasing three mature Telekhines so they wouldn't attack you from behind."

"AND YOU SAW HER GO IN WITHOUT HELPING!"

"I was dealing with two of my own, Thank You Very Much!"

"Sorry. I'm just worried."

"That's alright.'

"Thanks. Bye." and with that Percy runs into the forest.

Ten minutes after running, he hears something behind him and instinctively pulls out riptide. "oh. It's just you Chiron."

" 'Hello Chiron, how are you? Everything alright?' 'I'm fine thank you for asking. Everything is the best it could be right now.'"

"Chiron, maybe you should see a shrink. You do know that carrying on a conversation with yourself is the first step of insanity?"

"Well. Maybe if you would greet me properly I wouldn't have to do that now, would I?" he replies with a huff.

"Chiron! I don't have time! I need to find Annabeth!"

"Percy," he starts softly "we're going back to camp to treat the wounded properly and we're coming back for the..err… dead tomorrow."

"She's not dead Chiron! She's strong!"

"Percy, she's sixteen and took on three mature Telekhines by herself. Think of the odds."

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I FIND HER, DANG IT!"

"Percy, don't do anything reckless. And go find her, but how are you going to get back to camp?"

"We won't. we'll go to my aunt's, she lives a few minutes from the battle ground."

Chiron nods and hands him a backpack full of medical supplies, ambrosia, nectar, and drachmas. Percy runs off ignoring Chiron's worried instructions.

"That kid…"

* * *

An hour later Percy hears yelps of pain coming from the center of the forest. He gets to the center a minute later, and see's something silver-ish behind a bush.

"Annabeth?"

"per-percy? P-please help."

"Annabeth! What…happened?"

"The Telekhines th-they were t-to big."

Annabeth is sitting behind the bush, her silver/blonde hair covered in sweat, blood, and dirt, actually, that's what her entire body looks like. Percy takes the backpack off and cleans her wounds and wraps them up.

"Percy, I think, I think my ankle might be broken."

"Alright, come here." Percy picks her up on his back giving her a piggy-back ride.

"Percy! Where are we going?!"

"My aunts house. She lives close and knows everything about my dad and stuff. She's my mom's twin."

"oh."

Twenty minutes and a lot of what-happened-to-those-kids? looks they are standing in front of a blue-and-white farm house. Percy knocks on the door, Annabeth still on his back.

"Aunt Susana! It's me, Percy. We need some help, please open up!"

"Perseus! Oh my! Your mother called me telling me what might happen, and, by the looks of it something did happen. Come, come sit down."

Percy walks in, lays Annabeth down on the couch and sits down in front of her.

"You O.K Annabeth?"

"Y-yeah. I think so. My ankle feels really swollen though."

"Ohhh. And who might this be Perseus?"

"Hmmm? What was that Auntie? I was checking Annabeth's ankle we think its broken. Oh right this is my best friend and half-blood Annabeth Chase."

"Oh my. You are a mess dear! Let me get you something to change into and you can clean up alright?"

"O.K"

"JESSICA!!"

A tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walks down the stairs.

"Yeah? Hey Perce. What's up?"

"Jessica go get a pair of clothes for Perseus' friend here and help her clean up to. I told you about Percy's ehh… life right?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well Annabeth here is the same. Who's your father dear."

"My father? He's Fredrick Chase. My mother, now my Mother is Athena."

"oh. Well umm. Why don't you go with Jessica here and she'll help you clean up. And Perseus go wash up and change your clothes."

"Go on Annabeth, just go with Jess. I'm going to message Chiron."

"O.K Percy but why didn't you leave with the others?"

Percy turns around so Annabeth can't see his face. And says very quietly,

"I told you, you're my best friend, and even though the chances were large that you were dead I wouldn't leave until I found you," he chuckles dryly, "ask Chiron. I yelled at him that you were strong and wouldn't die and that he couldn't make me leave unless you were with me. Eventually he gave up and gave me the pack with supplies. Go get cleaned up."

Annabeth is smiling now and with the help of Jess she walks off. Percy digs in the pack and comes out with a drachma. He walks over to the fountain in his aunt's living room.

"Oh, Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering and connect me to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

And then a rainbow appeared with Chiron in the center.

"Chiron."

"Percy! What happened? Is Annabeth with you? Are you all O.K?"

"Annabeth is perfectly safe. And _alive_. She destroyed the Telekhines but we think her ankle is broken and she has a lot of injuries but I don't think it's anything to serious. And yes we are safe at my aunts house my cousin, Jess, is getting Annabeth some new clothes and helping her clean up now."

"I see, I see. Alright. That's all I needed to know. I will contact your mother. Now, go and clean up and get Annabeth's ankle looked at by professionals."

"O.K bye Chiron."

"Goodbye Percy."

And with that Percy takes out riptide and cuts the connection, goes washes up and changes into a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. Once he comes back downstairs he sits on the couch and starts talking to his Aunt Susana. A few minutes later Annabeth comes down with the help of Jess.

"These were the only clothes that fit me."

Annabeth is standing in a pair of dark, almost black, blue jeans and a white slightly sparkled halter-top.

"Ummm…" and shaking his head because he can't find anything to say he continues, "Auntie, can you drive us to the hospital we need to get Annabeth's ankle looked at. Then can you drive us back to mom's or somewhere close? Jess I'll bring those back as soon as I can."

"Of course Perseus." "Keep 'em. They look good on her, they looks horrible on me." they reply at the same time.

* * *


	2. author's note! please read

Ummm…. Hi everybody who is reading this. I'm having trouble with this story right now Annabeth has just been told she has to stay in a cast for three months (sorry if someone didn't want to hear/read that because I guess it's kinda a sneak peak or something…) and I don't know what to do next. So unless I get an idea suddenly, or someone reviews me one (which then I feel guilty for taking someone's idea so tell me if you want to, but if you really don't then please don't tell me so I won't feel guilty!) I'm going to put 'Aphrodite's Promise' on hiatus. (don't even know if I spelled that right…) sorry. 

~3~ C.L-Naru-P.o.T-ROCKS ~3~


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the wait i've actually had theis written for a while, but i was undecided if it was finished or if i should add more to the chapter. So again, sorry for the wait. And to all who reviewed, Thanks for all the good things you've said and the advice and ideas you've given me.

* * *

After Annabeth is examined at the local hospital (the doctor saying she has to stay in a cast for three months) Percy's aunt drives them back to Manhattan, with Annabeth muttering under her breath the whole time ("Three whole months?! What am I supposed to do for three months!?"). After a while they arrive at the Jackson's apartment building. Percy immediately jumps out of the car and turns around to help Annabeth out, but she's struggling out herself.

"Come here, let me help."

"I am perfectly capable."

"Your gonna fall."

She steps out but one of her crutches gets stuck on the curb and she falls. Before she hit's the ground though, Percy catches her, pulling her up to the sidewalk.

"I told you so."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain…"

"I don't know why you have to be so stubborn. Let me help you."

Hesitantly, she agrees, and with Percy's help, they make their way up to the third floor, and open the apartment door.

"Mom?"

Sally comes running out squeezing them in a bear hug.

"Oh your alright!"

"We're alive. Annabeth has a broken ankle though. Aunt Susana took us to the hospital."

"Oh! Come sit down Annabeth!"

"Ok, Ok…"

"Here, I'll message your dad, Wise Girl."

"Thanks."

Percy walks into his room and opens the window to the fire escape. He grabs the hose to make the mist and throws in a drachma.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Connect me to Fredrick Chase, Los Angeles, California."

After a few seconds, the mist shimmers, showing Mr. Chase worriedly sitting in his living room with his wife.

"Mr. Chase, Mrs. Chase?"

Dr. Chase turns around, seemingly not recognizing Percy.

"Ummm, I'm Percy Jackson, Annabeth's friend?"

"Of course, of course. Is she okay? Are you okay? What happened? Who won? I don't know why I didn't recognize you…"

"Yeah, Annabeth's fine, so am I. She was worse, but I got her cleaned up. Now she just has some cuts, bruises, a few deeper gashes but those are wrapped up, and a broken ankle. There was just a really long battle that took a few hours. We won, the Titians are back in their prisons. And the half-bloods that betrayed us are either all, er, dead, or in prisons as well. All the others are already back at camp."

"Then why aren't you at camp? Where are you anyways?"

"We're at my apartment. We're not at camp because Annabeth was missing and Chiron thought she was dead and we were all going back to camp, but I wouldn't leave without Annabeth. I knew she wasn't dead, she was lost and hurt and I needed to find her. So I went looking, found her, went to my aunt's, who took was to the hospital and then here."

"I see, I see. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. I care about Annabeth. A whole lot. More than you can even begin to imagine. So, uh….yeah…"

"I still thank you. Where is she now?"

"My living room. My mom has her resting. I'm going to try to get her to stay here until she's healed, but we all know how stubborn she is."

"Yes, takes after her mother," he mutters, "do mind if my wife and sons come to visit?"

"Not at all. And my mother and Paul already think of her as family, so I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Thank you. We'll get the earliest flight we can. Goodbye Percy, see you soon. "

"See you, sir."

Percy waves his hand through the mist and the message disconnects. As he's walking back to the living room, he says,

"Hey, Wise Girl. Your dad and family are coming down to see you."

"Alright..*Yawn*…What'd he say?"

"Get some sleep. He's catching the earliest plane he can."

"Kay *yawn* Night, Seaweed brain…" she falls asleep, and Percy picks her up putting her on his bed. After grabbing a blanket and a pillow he headed toward the living room, again. He lies on the couch and falls asleep, with a smile on his face.

The next day Percy wakes up to an Iris message from Chiron saying,

"Percy, get Annabeth and come down to camp. We're doing burials today. And we want a few people to talk, you two included."

"Alright, I'll wake her up."

"I'll see you two soon" and he disconnects the message. He sighs and, forgetting he has no shirt on, walks through the apartment door. Percy walks down the hall a bit, four doors down, and knocks on the door. A woman, a few years older than his mother, opens the door as he yawns.

"Oh! Hello Percy, um, what can I do for you?"

"Uhhh, is Marcy Home?"

"Yes, why? And why, may I ask, do you not have a shirt on?"

"Huh? Oh, I just woke up….didn't notice. Must've taken it off during the night. And my friend is here and she doesn't have any clothes to wear, and we have to go to a funeral as soon as possible. I was wondering if she could borrow some…"

As he says this, Annabeth stumbles out the door, on her crutches, looking around.

"Gods, there you are! I was looking for you! What are doing?"

"Come here Wise Girl, I was just getting you some clothes to wear to the _funeral._"

"Percy every time I come over, I just wear the same clothes 'till we can get to camp."

"But that _has _to be uncomfortable!"

She shrugs and stumbles over closer to him, and glares at him.

"It isn't. But you know I don't like being a bother. You are _such _a Seaweed Brain!"

The woman, Maggie, says,

"You won't be a bother dear. Macy! Come here sweetheart!"

A girl around their age walks into the living room, tall, tan, brunette with blue eyes walks out. Percy says,

"Wise Girl, this is Macy, a friend I met at school. Macy, this is Annabeth. Do you mind if Annabeth borrows some clothes? We've got a funeral to get to."

"Percy!"

"Naw, I don't mind. Come on in. I think I got something that will fit you."

As the two girls walk into the hall, Annabeth turns around, tossing something to Percy.

"Thought you might want this, Seaweed Brain."

He catches his shirt,

"Thanks, Wise Girl."

* * *

Um, i don't know how many people caught this, but one of my friends thought it a good way to end so i took her adivce. Percy is saying thanks not only for his shirt, but for everthing she's done for him in the past and everythings she's going to do for him in the future. So yeah...so if anybody caught that, i did my job, if not i've just got to work harder.


	4. Chapter 3

ok, so i know its short, but it's where i stopped it in my notebook, since i write it first then type it. i have a lot written out, i just need to type and post. and i can't remember what Percy's neighbor's name was, so here she is named May. i'll try to post more often now, since im caught up on school work, but my mom is naggong me about B grade in my hnrs. english class, and i guitar lessons every monday, so i'll do whatever i can inbetween that and getting distracted on MyLifeIsAverage. By the way, this is in annabeth's P.O.V.

* * *

When I limp out of May's room , in all-too-black clothes (black skirt, short-sleeved ruffled neckline shirt) I can't find Percy.

"He went back to his apartment to change and tell his mom the two of you are leaving."

"Oh. Alright"

"Isn't Sally coming with you?"

"No it's for a few friends of ours. Sally doesn't know them."

"I see. Well, I'm sorry you lost your friends. How old were they?"

"Well, the ones Percy and I were closest to were seventeen."

"There were more?"

"Yeah, a lot more. Something happened and we had to fight."

"Oh, well, ummm…"

"Hey, Wise girl. Ready?"

"Yeah, Seaweed Brain."

"Alright, lets go. We're gonna call a cab."

"Okay."

So, we call the Grey Sisters to get to camp, and when we do, the atmosphere is bleak. Chiron trots over to us.

"Good, you made it. The two of you wouldn't mind speaking, would you?"

We look at each. Percy shrugs,

"No, not really." I smile at him.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain."

We walk (limp) to the amphitheatre where everyone is somber, and then completely quiet when we walk in. I stand next to Percy as he starts talking.

"I know we've all been through a lot these past two days, and I just want to say you were all really brave. We lost some of our best campers. Our brothers and sisters, our good friends. Please don't let their sacrifice be in vain. Don't let the Titans come to power again by our own insecurities." Percy turns to look at me, guess it's my turn.

"Like Percy said, we've been through a lot, so I'm sure you guys just want to go back to normal life, I know I do, so I'm going to make this short. Percy and I, we were good friends with Beckendorf and through him. Silena. They were only two of the Hero's fallen during this war. No matter what, we're all some kind of family. Brothers, sisters, cousins, loves. Never let anything tear our family apart again, and if we can do that, we will rarely have to bury our family who has fallen in war."

I just bow my head a little to show I'm done. Half way through the burial, it's Silena, and I can't watch anymore, so I walk out into the sword arena.

"Hey, Wise Girl. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just couldn't watch anymore. I really hope they're happy."

"Me too."

"I wonder if they found each other?"

"I think they did."

We walk back to hear Chiron talking. It's over. Completely over. Percy and I say goodbye, then leave camp to go back to Manhattan.

"Can I go get some clothes? I have a debit card, Dad gave it to me for stuff like this."

"Alright, let's go."

So, we walk around to a department store, and after an hour I get everything I need and head back to the apartment.

* * *

Later that night, Percy and I are on the couch watching t.v and Sally is in the kitchen with Paul (he came over a few hours ago). When Sally comes running out, saying she's going to be late for work. Paul starts laughing and walks over to us. Suddenly, he gets really serious.

"Percy, I know usually I'm supposed to ask Sally's father this, but you're her son and so important to her. And Annabeth, I want to ask you as well, as Sally has taken to thinking of you as a daughter. So, do I have your blessing to ask Sally to marry me?"

I turn to Percy, and he looks like a fish out of water. I smile and nod, then dig my elbow into Percy's side and jumps then grins.

" Of course you do Paul! You make Mom so happy, really you didn't even need to ask."

"Well, I only thought it right that you should have a say."

"Paul, I'm really happy you wanted to ask me too." I'm smiling at him now, "Can I please see the ring?"

"Yeah, of course."

He puts a hand into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box. When he opens it, my jaw drops. It's gorgeous. Silver band, with one simple, blue, square cut diamond in the center.

"I figured she has a fetish for all things blue." I laugh, Paul would think of that.

"I think it's beautiful. Paul, she'll love it."

I see Percy out of the corner of my eye and he just looks excited and completely shocked. And I laugh.


	5. Chapter 4

~Percy's POV~

She's laughing at me. Hysterical, cracking up laughing. And I have no idea why! I mean Paul just asked if he could marry my mom, and she starts laughing.

"Hey! Why are you laughing !"

"Y-your face! It was excited and shocked at the same time, and it just looked plain hilarious!"

My face looked funny? I blink, slowly. "Wow. Are you like, I don't know, on pain pills or something? Because we just ended a war, you have a broken ankle, we just got back from a memorial service, and you're laughing? At my face? Annabeth Chase doesn't laugh at stuff like that." She stops laughing and rolls her eyes at me. There's the Wise Girl I know!

"It's a stress reliever to laugh at silly things like that. I know I don't usually laugh at things like that, but as you said we just got out of a war!"

"Yeah, a war where our friends died!"

"I know! They died to save Western Civilization! They dies so we can laugh and be happy!"

"But we shouldn't be happy yet."

"Why, Seaweed Brain?"

"Because, because," Oh, gods. "I almost lost you."

"Oh." I have to do something! She can't figure it out yet!

"'Oh' Annabeth Chase, local Wise Girl, speechless!"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain!"

The rest of the night goes smoothly, and I make no more slip ups. So yeah, everything was good. Although Annabeth was pretty confused when all of dinner was blue; her face was pretty funny.

* * *

About eleven the next morning, I actually wake up. Man, the Styx sure takes a lot out of you. Yawning, I step into the kitchen to get some cereal, mumbling a good morning to Annabeth.

"Hey! Go put a shirt on, we're going to show my family around New York today."

"Family? Huh?"

"Yes, family. They got in early this morning. I'm surprised you didn't wake up." I turn around when a pretty brunette starts talking. "Yes, so am I. Fredrick here dropped three bags! How do you sleep through that?"

"Styx." Annabeth starts talking, so I have to turn around again.

"I almost forgot about that! Wanna go back to sleep?" I immediately perk up.

"There is no way in Hades that I am going to let you wonder about New York by yourself."

"I have lived here you know, and I won't be alone." She motions towards her family.

"You've lived at camp. That hardly counts. And they know nothing about how New York really is. I know this city like the back of my hand. No, I'm coming with."

"Fine. Go get ready."

I go into my room, pull on jeans and a t-shirt,, brush my teeth, and go back to the living room, shaking my head.

"Ready."

"What? Already? That was barely three minutes!"

"Yup. One minute to get dressed , 1:50 to brush teeth, and ten seconds to fix my hair and walk out."

"Alright, whatever. Let's go."

"Alright Wise Girl, where to first?"

"Monuments first!"

"Of course…."

So, we head out to all the monuments, and after a full two hours we finally get back to the empire state building, where we started.

"Okay, Percy, you choose."

"Alright, follow me!"

Four more hours and seven energy drinks later we get back to the apartment and Annabeth keeps poking me with her crutch to keep me going and Matthew and Bobby are pulling me up the stairs. When we get to the door, I fumble with key until Annabeth takes and unlocks the door. I stumble in and collapse on the couch. I faintly hear Fredrick say something, but I black out.

~Annabeth's POV~

Percy walks in and collapses on the couch, and dad is looking at him strangely.

"Tell me he isn't that tired from walking around"

"He gets tired easily now. Usually, he's asleep by three, and its five now."

"He takes naps."

"Yes. The Styx takes a lot out of him."

"Sticks?"

"Not sticks, Dad, Styx. The river Styx, like in the underworld?"

"What? Why would that take energy out of him?"

"If you bathe in the river Styx, it makes you invulnerable. Except, of course, for you're Achilles heel."

"So, his heel is vulnerable?"

"No, that's the expression. You're Achilles heel is a spot on your body, any spot, that keeps you anchored to the mortal world. One pot of flesh, that if gets pierced or hurt enough, you'll die almost instantly. One little spot where what keeps anchored is there, loose sight of what keeps you anchored to this world, you'll combust, because usually when you step even a toe in the Styx, you burn."

"Oh, I see. Does anyone know where that spot is, besides himself? That could be very, very dangerous to him."

"Yes. One person knows. the only person who knows is the only person who he thought of in the river, the one person who keeps him anchored to the world. The one person he trusts above almost all others."

"Who is it?"

"Me."

* * *

Okay, I'm majorly sorry this took so long. im getting chapter 5 up today as well i hope, and hopefully finish writing chapter 6. i lost my papers (YES! i hand write all my stories before posting them) and i found them yesturday, and i have to update what i've got on FP as well, so, hope you like! i won't leave you hanging for too long!


End file.
